Vamp Tales
by TCD
Summary: A compilation of fairytales/Disney stories with a vampire/werewolf twist to it to fit the Twilight world:  Suggestions for stories welcome! Rated T. Edward x Bella. Compilation of one shots. AU.
1. Author's Note

**Vamp Tales Author's Note**

I have written some fanfics based on fairytales before ( well two to be exact but alright :P) And then I figured out that I loved doing that so much that I decided to make one big story in which I could always add new stories if ideas came to mind :) I have added the two that I had written before this idea occurred to me as well as the first two chapters (**Bella Swan and the Seven Wolves** was the first one I wrote a while back and **Sleeping Bella** I wrote recently :) ). I have also decided to add something extra to this 'story' or rather compilation of one shots ;) And that's that I would like to hear your input and I will base my stories on that (and on inspiration I have myself) so if you want to read a particular story with a vamp/wolf twist to it than just leave the title of the story in a review and if I think I can make something good out of it I'll give it a try :)

My resources are however not unlimited so I'd like to keep it only to fairytales or Disney stories, pretty much all the movies Disney made are alright, if I don't know the particular movie I can always watch it but I'm pretty familiar with them in general ;) So if you have an idea for a fairytale or Disney story you'd like to see happening in this particular way then just tell me in a review or leave me a PM :)

Normally I update every day when I write a longer story but since this is a compilation and I don't know when the next burst of inspiration is going to strike I can't guarantee daily updates :) But I'll try to upload new stories as soon as I have them :)

I hope you enjoy my stories! I've been writing this Author's Note already way too long as it is (kind of the way my normal one shots are as well… Long but I keep telling myself their somewhat entertaining ;):P)

I look forward to hearing your ideas and input! :) And of course general reviews on the stories are more than just welcome! I love them!

And just to keep it all free from plagiarism and all sort of ugly things: _I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the stories I'm using as inspiration, only the combination of the two is mine ;) It is written purely for entertaining purposes ;)_

Xxx  
Thari


	2. Bella Swan and the Seven Wolves

**A/N: **As I said before, the first one is one that I have already written quite a while ago. I hope you like it :) It's based on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs :) Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

* * *

**Bella Swan and the Seven Wolves**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl with pale skin, red lips and dark brown hair. Her name was Bella Swan and her father was the king of a land called Forks. Her mother had died when giving birth to Bella and not long after that her father had found a new wife. Bella had always known there was something strange about the new 1ueen of Forks but the king seemed to be completely under her spell. The queen's name was Victoria and she was extremely beautiful, she had strange red-brown colored eyes that didn't seem natural and her skin was even paler than Bella's skin was.

But Victoria had a secret, she wasn't just a normal woman, she was a vampire, she was always searching for new ways to control humans and marrying a king gave her enough power to do just that. However, she had to hide who she was from everyone and in order to appear normal she would always have to wear brown contacts over her red eyes, it wasn't comfortable but it was the easiest way to control many humans without having to kill even more. Not that she minded killing humans but that wasn't her current plan.

Queen Victoria was a very vain woman, she had a special mirror and every morning she would ask the mirror "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" and everyday the mirror would dutifully answer "You, my queen, are the fairest of all!".

The day that Bella turned 17 started out no different from any of these other days. The queen walked up to her mirror and asked the same question "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?". Only this time the mirror did not answer with his usual comment, instead he said "Queen, you are full fair, it's true, but Bella Swan is fairer than you!".

The queen was filled with envy and disdain. In her anger she ordered one of her acquaintances to pay her a visit in the castle.

Laurent was a good friend of Victoria's, they had been friends for decades and whenever Victoria needed a favor, Laurent would be there to help her out. This time was no different. Victoria summoned Laurent and told him about her stepdaughter. She told him that she wanted Laurent to kill Bella and bring her blood to Victoria so she could feed off of her and all the beauty that was inside Bella would be part of Victoria forever.

Laurent complied to Victoria's wish and set out for the woods, where Bella liked to take walks whenever she didn't have anything else to do. It didn't take Laurent long to hunt down Bella and he soon had her cornered. Bella did not know Laurent but she knew that there was something strange and dangerous about him, his posture and red eyes made her instantly scared of him.

"Who are you?" Bella asked with a small voice.

"I am Laurent," the stranger replied in a smooth, attractive voice.

Laurent closed the distance between Bella and himself within a second and the extreme speed made Bella jump backwards.

"Don't worry little girl," Laurent purred.

Bella just stared at the stranger, knowing that it was the end. She gazed at him with her beautiful brown eyes in such an innocent and adoring matter that Laurent couldn't look back for a second. He had never thought twice about hurting or killing a human, they didn't mean anything to him, but there was something special about this particular girl. She was more beautiful than any other female he had ever come across, vampire or human, and even though her scent was delicious, he found a strong urge to protect her from all the harm he or queen Victoria would do to her.

"Run!" he hissed at the girl, "Run before I change my mind! And don't ever come back here!" Laurent ordered Bella and she did as he asked. She ran deeper into the forest than she had ever gone before and she didn't stop until she was completely lost and entirely alone in the middle of the woods.

She sat down on the floor, all her energy was gone and she needed a moment to rest, she didn't know what to do, she clearly couldn't go back home anymore but neither did she have any other place to go, she didn't know anyone other than her family. She started sobbing as she let her head rest on her hands.

After an immeasurable moment she heard laughing and male voices coming from a place not far from where she was sitting. She decided it was her best shot at some company and she followed the voices until she reached a clearing. There was a large beach at the end of the forest, with one house in the middle. There were seven large boys playing games near the house and they looked very friendly.

Bella decided to approach them cautiously. The boys stopped their games when they noticed the beautiful girl approaching.

"Hi there, can we help you?" one of the tall, dark haired boys asked. Bella assumed he was the leader of the group.

"Hi my name is Bella," she started tentatively.

"Bella, I'm Sam," the boy said while extending his hand towards her.

She took his hand eagerly and they exchanged a smile.

"What can we do for you?" the boy named Sam asked her again.

"I'm lost and I can't go home anymore, ever, I don't know what to do," Bella explained sadly.

Sam looked at the girl in pity and the rest of the group seemed to do the same.

"The boys and I are often away for business, protecting the villages nearby, so if you will keep house for us, and cook, make beds, wash, sew and knit, and keep everything orderly, then you can stay with us, and you shall have everything that you want," Sam offered.

Bella smiled at him thankfully and accepted his offer, she had never minded housework and she was grateful that these strangers were kind enough to help her out.

Sam decided to introduce Bella to the rest of the group.

"This here is Jacob," Sam started by pointing out the guy on his right.

"Hi, I'm so happy you're here," Jacob said. He seemed to be the most cheerful of the group.

"Nice to meet you," Bella replied politely.

"This is Embry," Sam continued his introductions.

Embry yawned widely before greeting Bella.

"Don't mind him, he's always sleepy," Jacob said while grinning at Bella.

"That guy over there is Quil," Sam said as if Jacob's comment never took place.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said again. Quil just blushed and nodded his head.

"Don't mind him, he's a little shy," Embry explained.

"Over here we have Paul," Seth carried on.

"Hi there," Bella said kindly at the guy apparently named Paul.

"Right," was his only reply.

"Don't take it personally," Jacob said, "he's always grumpy, he can't seem to help himself," he added cheerfully.

"And finally, we have Seth, the youngest of all of us," Sam introduced the last of the boys.

"Hi there Seth," Bella greeted him kindly.

"Seth doesn't speak, he never tried to," Jacob explained when Seth didn't reply to Bella's greeting.

Seth just waved cheerfully at Bella and she was immediately fond of him.

As Bella made herself at home in the boys' house Laurent brought a bottle of blood to Victoria. This of course wasn't Bella's blood but he had found a source that was close enough to her scent nearby and had used her blood as a substitute. He hoped that Victoria would be too preoccupied to notice the difference when he handed her the bottle filled with blood.

The moment Victoria received the bottle she drank it all. She could feel the blood run through her system and as she looked into her mirror she noticed her eyes becoming more red, even through the contacts it was visible. She felt her beauty increase, or at least she thought she did.

So vain as she is she walks up to the mirror and asks the same question again. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?". The mirror, once again, had to disappoint the queen as he replied "Queen, you are full fair, it's true, but Bella Swan is fairer than you.". The queen is furious with Laurent and without thinking twice she shreds him to pieces and burns his remains.

Queen Victoria comes up with another plan to get rid of this girl that is taking away her shine as the fairest of the land. She decides to hunt down Bella and kill her herself, however, in order to come close to her, she needs to disguise herself. It wouldn't be fit for a queen to walk around town or in the woods without supervision and she didn't have the patience to wait until nightfall so she could just go at vampire speed.

Meanwhile, the guys had left Bella alone in their house to go out and protect the villages close to the beach. They had shared some information about their lives with Bella and found that she wasn't easily scared. She told them about Laurent and Victoria and that Laurent had tried to attack her. The guys were certain they were vampires but since Laurent had not killed Bella before and they didn't know where she was there was no danger from them right now. Bella learned that the guys were in fact werewolves and she found that bit of information oddly comforting. Before they left, Sam had ordered Bella not to answer the door for anyone and certainly not to let anyone in.

Bella cleaned the house and did the laundry in the time the boys were out. She had just started on dinner when the doorbell rang. She remembered what Sam had told her but when she peeked through the window to see who it was she saw a nice looking saleswoman and decided it couldn't do any harm to open the door to her.

The moment the door opens, queen Victoria smells an awful stench she had only encountered once before. This was the smell of the creatures that had brutally murdered her only true love. She had feared and hated the creatures ever since. She knew there were more of them, there had already been 5 wolves who had attacked her lover James.

She was grateful for her disguise now, it gave her the perfect cover. They would never know it was a vampire who killed Bella because she would just suffocate by the corset Victoria had brought with her as extra evidence. The wolves wouldn't be able to detect her vampire scent quickly enough to be able to follow it, so she would be safe back in her castle and she would be the fairest of them all once more.

"Hello my dear," Victoria started, throwing her voice a little so Bella wouldn't recognize it, but at the same time still trying to sound as attractive as possible. "I was just traveling by here and I was wondering if you wanted to buy a stay-lace?" Victoria said in an hypnotic voice.

"No thank you," Bella replies at first.

But after some persuasion of Victoria Bella gives in and lets Victoria lace her up. Victoria laces her in so tightly that Bella can't breathe anymore. The moment Bella faints, Victoria quickly leaves the house and takes a long detour back to the castle, to make sure that the wolves couldn't track her.

Not long after Bella fainted the wolves return to the house to find Bella unconscious on the floor. They see the corset and quickly remove it from her body. They wait anxiously for Bella to start breathing again and when she does they all let out a sigh in relief.

Bella tells them what happened and the wolves start searching the surroundings for any sign of the person who did this to Bella. They end up at a dead end and conclude that the woman is already long gone.

Back at the castle, Victoria is extremely satisfied with the way her plan worked out. It is night time already and she has no doubt that Bella Swan is dead, she decides to go to bed, pretending to go to sleep so that her husband doesn't get suspicious, and doesn't feel the need to check the mirror right away.

The next morning however, Victoria is eager to hear that she is once again the fairest of them all and she approaches the mirror more confidently than ever before. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" To her great disappointment the mirror reveals that Bella Swan is still alive and the queen has to come up with another plan to kill her stepdaughter.

Meanwhile, the wolves leave the house for another day of standing guard. Bella is very fond of each and every wolf and she kisses them one by one on the top of their heads as they walk out of the house, they all react in their own special way. Paul just grumbles, Quil blushes heavily and the rest stays cool. All but Seth. Instead of just keeping a steady pace, Seth comes to a halt and looks at Bella expectantly.

"What is it Seth?" Bella asks.

Seth just points to his forehead and blushes a light red. Bella chuckles but stretches on her toes to kiss the top of Seth's head once more. Seth grins back at Bella thankfully before skipping after the rest of the pack.

They didn't think of leaving one of the wolves behind to protect Bella, they just assumed since the person that had harmed her yesterday was already gone and even if she would be able to come back, she would think Bella was dead already anyways.

However, they were wrong. The doorbell rang once more that afternoon and Bella, already forgotten about the danger that had been behind that same door yesterday, opened the door to find an old lady standing there, holding a comb in her hand.

"Hello dear," the woman said in a soft voice, "you have such lovely hair, would you mind if I comb it?" she asked seductively and before Bella could answer the woman had already slid the comb into Bella's hair.

What Bella didn't know was that the comb was poisoned and as soon as the old lady combed another strand of Bella's hair, Bella fainted.

The old lady quickly left the house the moment Bella hit the floor again.

Victoria didn't take her disguise of until she was safely back at the castle and she was sure nobody had seen her. She hated the uncertainty but she couldn't risk being anywhere near Bella if the wolves got back. She would probably not be able to take them on by herself.

Luckily for Bella, the wolves came home right on time. They saw Bella laying on the floor, the same way she had done the day before and they panicked again, this time there was no corset that could have suffocated her. They did find a comb in her hair that hadn't been there when they left this morning and they could smell the poison on the comb. They quickly removed it from Bella's hair and took her to the faucet to clean her hair form any poison that might be left in it.

Bella woke up not long after that. Again grateful that the wolves had been on time to save her.

The next morning Victoria again discovered that her plan to kill Bella had failed. Again she had to come up with a different disguise and a different tactic.

The wolves had grown very suspicious of the entire situation and they decided to leave some of them behind whenever they went on patrol for the coming week.

The coming week was uneventful and the wolves started to think that the coast was clear and that the danger had really vanished this time.

Little did they know that Victoria had been watching them the entire time, waiting for a moment on which Bella would be unprotected and she could strike.

Thus, when the wolves all left for their patrol again on Monday morning, Victoria knew it was going to be now or never. She disguised herself as a farmer's wife and brought some poisoned apples with her. She rang the doorbell as she had the two times before and Bella answered it the same as before.

"My child, would you be interested in some apples? I grew them myself," Victoria said in a kind voice.

"No thank you," Bella replied politely.

"They are really delicious," Victoria pressed. To prove her point she took a bite from one of the apples, knowing that the poison couldn't hurt her anyways. "Hmmm," she said in contentment after finishing her bite.

"Alright," Bella said tentatively while taking one of the apples from the lady.

Bella took a bite and as she had done before she collapsed. This time was different though, the poison was setting in her body and there was no way for the wolves to save her. Victoria knew this and with a satisfied feeling she went back to her castle.

The wolves found Bella and the moment they knew what was wrong, they knew there was nothing they could do to save her anymore. They decided to build a coffin for her and give her a proper burial.

They were carrying the coffin to the beach to burry her when a handsome stranger on a white horse passed by and saw the beautiful girl in her coffin. He noticed the sad group of men around her and he had to take a closer look.

He closed in on the group. The pack smelled the boy's scent and they recognized what he was immediately. However, they knew this particular boy, he was the prince of one of the towns nearby and he and his family were different than others of his kind.

"She's still alive!" the prince exclaimed in horror when he heard the weak heartbeat of the girl.

"There's nothing that can be done," Sam replied sadly.

"I know a way," the prince replied.

"Anything!" Jacob said desperately, he was very fond of Bella and he didn't want her to end like that.

The prince cautiously approached the coffin and he opened the lid. The moment he saw the girl from up close he was sold. He fell in love with her right there and he knew he had to do anything in his power to save her from dying. He bent over the girl and lightly touched his lips to hers for a brief moment. The sensation was extraordinary to him and he could feel his inside glow. He couldn't think of anything but that kiss as he slowly bent over to reach her neck and sank his teeth into her.

Three days later Bella woke up with an entirely different view of the world. She looked around and found the seven familiar faces and one face she had never seen before. It was a beautiful face, a handsome man with golden eyes and bronze colored, tousled hair, his skin was pale and his features were flawless. She felt immediately attracted to this beautiful stranger.

"Hello Bella," the stranger said politely. "I'm prince Edward Cullen, do you know what's going on?" he asked in his velvety voice that left Bella mesmerized for a moment.

Bella slowly nodded her head, she had heard his stories in the time of her transformation and she knew that she was now a vampire and that he was the one who had saved her.

"Good," he said while nodding his head.

Bella got up quickly and hugged the stranger passionately as a sign of her appreciation. He returned the hug and pulled away a little to look at her face. She acted on impulse as she leaned in to kiss this prince she had never met before.

"Marry me?" the prince whispered after he broke free from the kiss.

Bella nodded her head excitedly.

And so it shall be done. The day after that the entire Cullen family had put together a beautiful wedding for prince Edward and his bride.

The morning of the wedding, queen Victoria looks into her mirror as always and asks the same question, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?". Unfortunately for her, the mirror did not have an answer that would be to her satisfaction this time either. "You, my queen, are fair; it's true. But the young queen is a thousand times fairer than you," the mirror states.

The queen does not have any idea that the young queen is actually her stepdaughter and so she goes to the wedding to see who could be more fair than she is. To her great astonishment she finds that Bella Swan is very much alive and is marrying prince Edward.

The entire guest list consists of vampires and werewolves, thus queen Victoria does not stand a chance against any one of them. They attack her all, shred her to pieces and burn the rest.

The ceremony continues as planned and prince Edward and princess Bella have the most beautiful wedding ever witnessed.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Prince Edward kisses his bride passionately and she returns the kiss with as much enthusiasm and love as he has given her. And they live happily ever after.

_The End_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Well that was it for the first story. I hope you like it :) And let me know your thoughts :) Xxx Thari_  
_


	3. Sleeping Bella

**A/N:** This one is a version of Sleeping Beauty. It's called Sleeping Bella, which I thought was quite appropriate seeing as how Bella actually means Beauty, or rather Beautiful but it's still close enough ;)

Since it had been so long that I actually read or saw sleeping beauty I had to put thorough research into this story. So I had to put my studying aside to watch Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty, which I hadn't seen in ages, so that was great! I didn't have any other choice obviously! :D

But enough of my useless rambling ;) I hope you enjoy the story and I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on the matter! :)

* * *

**Sleeping Bella**

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom called Forks, Queen Renée gave birth to a beautiful little baby named Isabella. Queen Renée and King Charlie were extremely excited about the birth of their daughter and they invited the entire kingdom to the christening of baby Bella. The King and Queen had appointed three fairies to be the godmothers of their daughter.

However, a prophecy no one had seen coming ruined the christening. The prophet came into the room with a look of horror on her face. She quickly made her way to the baby and stood before the little one, looking at her with pain in her eyes.

"Princess Isabella Swan, you will live a happy life until you reach the age of adulthood. But on your sixteenth birthday you will prick your finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and you will die," the prophet sad sadly.

The entire kingdom was in shock.

"This can't be true!" the King cried out. "How do you know?" he demanded of the prophet.

"Excuse me sir, I wish it wasn't so," the girl said. "My name is Alice Cullen and I have a gift. I can see the future and as I searched for a happy future for this baby all I could see was happiness until she was sixteen and then the horrible accident will happen. I will do everything in my power to protect this baby!" she vowed.

That was to be Princess Bella's curse.

King Charlie and Queen Renée were desperate. With pain in his heart, King Charlie forbade anyone to spin on a spindle or distaff and to even own a spindle. All to try and save his daughter's life.

Afraid that this wasn't enough the King and Queen decided to send their daughter away Alice, her sister Rosalie and their mother Esme, who had vowed, like Alice, to protect the baby. The King and Queen had declared the three women who were willing to protect their baby as Bella's godmothers. The three women had told King Charlie and Queen Renée of their powers, they were vampires but they didn't feed on humans. They would be more than fit to protect the Princess and make her grow up to be a happy young woman. They would protect her from everyone who wanted to harm her. The three of them would live in secret deep in the forest with Princess Bella until her sixteenth birthday came up. Only after her sixteenth birthday had passed would they return to the castle.

Bella lived a happy life throughout her youth. She was kind, beautiful, smart and very talented. She had truly been blessed. And although the fear for the curse had not completely disappeared, King Charlie, Queen Renée and the three godmothers were beginning to hope for a good outcome. They hadn't seen a spindle ever since the christening; everyone had gladly complied to the wishes of the King, so they had hoped that their Princess was safe.

Upon her sixteenth birthday, Princess Bella went into the forest to pick some berries like she did quite often. She sang with the forest animals while she searched for the berries. Her beautiful voice drew the attention of a stranger. The man came closer to Bella and when she noticed him she was quickly drawn to the stranger. He was beautiful, more handsome than she had ever seen anyone. He had pale skin and golden eyes, just like her godmothers had. Bella knew it wasn't right for her to talk to strangers but she couldn't resist this beautiful boy.

When she got back to the cottage where she had lived with her three godmothers for the past sixteen years and told them about the man she had met and that she had invited him to come celebrate her sixteenth birthday with them, the three women told Bella that she couldn't be with this man. She had to go back home. They told her about the kingdom and they told her she had already been betrothed to Prince Edward, the Prince of the kingdom of King Carlisle, a close friend of her father's, since they had both been young.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme brought a weeping Bella to back to the castle that night. They brought her to what would be her room from now on and gave her a crown to wear. Bella was extremely sad that she couldn't see the beautiful stranger anymore, he intrigued her and she wanted to know more about him. Her godmothers left her alone so she could have a moment to herself.

An evil woman named Victoria had witnessed all that had been going on and when the women had left Bella alone she quickly stepped in to take over. Victoria was beautiful with pale skin and red eyes and when she introduced herself to Bella her voice drew Bella in. Nobody knew that Victoria was the one who would be behind Bella's death; she had planned it this way since the birth of the Princess.

"Why don't you follow me? I have something I'd like to show you," Victoria said in a sweet and luring voice.

Bella couldn't resist, she was drawn to this woman and so she followed her to the tower of the castle. Victoria showed her a spinning wheel and, having never seen anything like it, Bella asked what it was.

Victoria showed her how to use the spinning wheel and Bella wanted to give it a try for herself. Of course Victoria would let her. The spindle of the spinning wheel all of a sudden drew Bella's attention and she wanted nothing more than to touch it. Slowly her hand moved towards the spindle as Victoria waited in anticipation. The Princess pricked herself on the spindle and before she knew it she fell into a coma.

Victoria had poisoned the spindle, the poison first put the Princess in a coma and then it would slowly kill her. The evil woman left Bella on lying on the floor and quickly made her way out of the castle so that nobody would know what she had done.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme were searching all over the castle to find the Princess. The clock had struck 12 and her birthday was officially over, she was officially safe and they were ready to introduce her to the King and Queen and to the people in the kingdom.

When the three of them found Bella lying on the floor next to the spinning wheel they knew they hadn't been able to stop the prophecy from coming true. They could hear her faint heartbeat and hoped it was not too late for her to be saved. None of them had any experience with medicine so they needed to find someone who did. They knew that King Carlisle, who was Alice's and Rosalie's father and Esme's husband, had plenty of experience with these types of situations, he had after all saved them this way as well. So Alice quickly made her way to Carlisle to explain the situation and to ask for his help while Esme and Rosalie stayed behind and guarded the Princess.

Alice found King Carlisle and Prince Edward waiting for the arrival of the Princess so they could finally wed and the two kingdoms would be united. When they saw Alice return but without the Princess they both knew something was wrong. Alice explained the situation to the King and Prince and the three of them made their way to the tower as quickly as they could. In a matter of seconds they reached the Princess, who was now lying on a bed. The two women guarding the Princess quickly made way for King Carlisle and Prince Edward.

When Prince Edward noticed the girl lying on the bed he gasped. It had been the same girl he had met in the forest earlier that day. She had fascinated him and she was the reason he was dreading this marriage as much as he was.

"I have to save her!" he blurted out as Carlisle worked to find the cause of Bella's illness.

"What do you mean son?" he asked his son.

"This is the girl I was telling you about, Princess Bella is the girl I met in the forest today! I love her! I have to save her!" he cried out desperately.

"I cannot tell you what is wrong with her, it's a poison I have never encountered before," the King said sadly.

"This cannot be true!" the Prince cried out. "I'll find whoever did this and I'll make it right! I promise! Please watch after her until I return," Edward said as he dashed out the door in search for Victoria.

He picked up her scent not long after he'd left the castle and from the smell he knew she was a vampire. He followed the trail quickly and reached her castle at the other end of the forest within minutes.

"What have you done?" he cried out the moment he saw Victoria.

Luckily for Edward, Alice wasn't the only vampire who had a special power. She could see the future but Edward could read minds and the moment he asked Victoria the question he saw all that she had done to hurt Bella. His rage made him stronger than any vampire had ever been as he charged Victoria.

But Victoria was quick and very good at evading Edward's maneuvers. He could see that he was losing precious time fighting Victoria, time he should have used to save Bella's life. But he couldn't just let Victoria get away. Alice must have foreseen how the battle would turn out because it wasn't long before Edward was joined by his two brothers, Emmett and Jasper, and it was three against one. No matter how good Victoria was at evading threats, she was no match for three Cullen men on warpath.

"We have this covered," Emmett yelled at Edward after they had overpowered the evil woman. "Go save the Princess!" he ordered.

Edward did as his brother ordered and he made his way back to the castle of Forks. He explained to Carlisle what poison Victoria had used on the Princess and how she had been able to poison her. Carlisle's eyes grew sad as he looked at the Princess.

"I'm afraid there is no antidote to this type of poison son," he said with pain in his voice.

"No! I can't lose her!" the Prince cried out.

"There is another way," Alice said. "If you truly love her."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked confused.

"She can become one of us Edward, if you want to keep her forever and you are sure that the two of you belong together then that's the only way to save her life," she explained quickly.

"I would condemn her to our lifestyle," he said while shaking his head.

"I know, but it's truly the only way. She will die in less than 48 hours if you do not change her, and the longer you wait, the less likely it is that she will survive the change. Then the poison will already have set into her system too deeply," Alice continued strongly. "I don't like the idea of taking someone's life away from them or make decisions for them, but if it means keeping you from becoming miserable and keeping her from dying, I am very much in favor of that!"

"I can't do it! I've never done it!" Prince Edward said sadly. "You have to do it Carlisle," he addressed his father. "You are the only one of us who has proven to have mastered enough control to be able to do it," he pleaded with his father.

"No son, she is your mate, this is up to you," his father replied wisely.

"We're all here to make sure you won't go too far Edward," his mother Esme reassured him.

And with that Prince Edward sank his teeth into the girl's neck, making sure his venom could spread through her system quickly.

Three days of excruciating pain followed for the Princess. She screamed in pain and every second Prince Edward regretted his decision.

He spent three days in self-doubt.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if she hates me for what I've done to her?" he questioned his sister again.

"Don't be silly Edward! It'll all turn out, I know!" Alice replied knowingly.

"But you won't show me!" he groaned in frustration as Alice once again shut him out of her mind.

"It's going to be great that you have one person in the whole world you can't read the mind of," Alice said with a smirk.

Edward had found out over the past couple of days that he couldn't read the mind of his beloved. She would scream out in pain and he would talk to her, trying to calm her down. He would be searching for a way to find out if she actually heard him and if she wanted him to be here or not. But her mind had been completely closed off from him.

"It's almost over," Alice said confidently not long after.

And as she said the words they could hear Bella's last breath and the last beat of her heart.

She woke up not long after, disoriented and confused. She searched for someone in the crowd of people who were hanging over her. She searched in panic until her eyes met his. She flew up and hugged herself close to the man who had saved her, burying her face in his chest and inhaling his scent.

"I could hear you," she whispered softly.

"So you understand what happened?" Prince Edward asked carefully.

"Yes, you saved me," she said confidently. "And you love me," she added sounding a bit proud.

"I do," Edward admitted without missing a beat.

"I love you too!" she exclaimed happily.

The two lovers kissed for the first time and it was truly a true love's kiss.

Bella showed extreme control after becoming a vampire and so they decided that it was then time for Bella to meet her parents for the first time since she had been a baby. It had after all already been long overdue. So the Cullens all walked her downstairs after Alice had provided her with a dress fit for a wedding.

King Charlie and Queen Renée hugged their daughter close to them and the strong emotions Bella felt kept her from even thinking about feeding. She was happy to see her parents again and sad that she had to miss them for so long. She was finally home.

In the sixteen years that Bella had been away King Charlie, Queen Renée, King Carlisle, and the rest of the Cullens had had plenty of time to prepare the wedding of Prince Edward and Princess Bella and now that the both of them seemed to be truly in love, there was no reason not to celebrate the wedding that same day.

The wedding turned out to be beautiful and it was the beginning of a whole new era. The two kingdoms would be united for once and for all. But only after the two newlyweds had had their own honeymoon. It was all perfect and the Prince and Princess couldn't have wished for anything more. They lived happily ever after.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was it for another one shot. Another fairytale with a slight twist. I hope you guys liked it :) I sure enjoyed writing it and I'm curious to hear what your thoughts are :)

Xxx,  
Thari


	4. Isabella

**A/N**: As requested by **Robsten Lover 223**, **Emma-MasenCullen** and **Love-it-away**, here's my version of Cinderella :) I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for leaving a review and a suggestion! :)

To all: I hope you enjoy the story and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it :)

* * *

**Isabella**

Once upon a time in a small kingdom called Forks there lived a young girl named Isabella with her widowed father, Charlie. She had everything she could have ever wished for, a father who loved her, she was beautiful and kind and everyone loved her. But her father thought she was missing something, a mother. So one day he married a lady baring the name Victoria. She was kind and gentle at first; she had Charlie completely under her spell. Isabella was excited that her father had remarried because Victoria coming to live with them also meant that Isabella would get two older sisters, the daughters of Victoria.

One gruesome day Isabella returned home from picking wildflowers in the forest to find her father lying on his bed. His shirt was covered in blood and he wasn't breathing, he had been killed. The image of her dead father haunted young Isabella and would haunt her for the rest of her life.

That day the presence of her father wasn't the only thing that changed for Isabella, with her father's life also the kindness and gentleness she had witnessed from Victoria and her two daughters, Jane and Heidi, vanished.

Their true nature showed and so did their true appearance. Their skin had always been pale and they had always been beautiful but their eye color had always been a muddy brown, like Isabella's, but now the color of their eyes had changed from brown to red. That's how Isabella found out that her stepmother and stepsisters were not human. They had been wearing contacts to pose as such and Victoria had married Charlie for his money and to get ahead in the human world without raising suspicion.

From that day on the little girl who was kind and loving to all creatures alike became the slave of a horror household. Her sisters and stepmother terrorized the poor girl every day of her life. She had to clean the house and take care of their laundry and the likes. She never had to bring them food though. Isabella knew what they were, vampires, and she knew exactly what their diet entailed. Which is also how they managed to keep Isabella under their power, they threatened they would kill her and feed on her unless she did as she was told.

Isabella was miserable and thought of fleeing often. The only thing stopping her from leaving the house whenever Victoria and the girls were out was that the house was the only thing she had left from her father. She loved him dearly and couldn't stand to part with his possessions even if it meant being a slave to her stepmother for the rest of her life.

One day a messenger came to the door when the women were out on one of their hunting trips. Isabella answered the door and the messenger brought her the news of the ball hosted by King Carlisle and his family. King Carlisle and Queen Esme had two sons and a daughter, their oldest son, the heir to their thrown, was the only one in the family who did not have a partner and the law stated that the heir to the thrown had to be married in order to claim his right as king. Prince Edward had never shown any interest in any girls, he said he had never found the right girl. In order to help him make a decision soon the king and queen organized a ball to which all the females in their kingdom were invited. Prince Edward was to dance with all the girls at the ball and he would then choose his wife. If he was unable to find her, his father and mother would be forced to pick a wife for him.

Isabella promised she would pass along the invitation to the rest of the women in the house. And so she did. When she had finished her story the two girls had been so excited they immediately started planning their ensembles. The ball was in only a few days after all.

When Isabella asked Victoria if she was allowed to go to the ball, her stepmother had simply laughed at the girl and said she could go, under one condition; she was to finish all the chores she had left to do and only if she had something decent to wear. The list of chores the evil woman provided with her promise was longer than any list of chores Isabella had ever seen and it would take her at least a week to work through it all.

Upon seeing the list a tear fell from Isabella's eye, to great delight of Victoria.

"Better get to work," the woman said in a sickly sweet voice before laughing menacingly at the poor girl.

The day of the ball came too quickly and Isabella wasn't even halfway through her chores. She couldn't go to the ball. As her stepmother and stepsisters left the house they said they would be back at midnight precisely. They threatened that they had better find Isabella in her room and everything spotless upon their return.

When their carriage drove away Isabella hurried to her room and fell down on her bed. Her whole life she had dreamt of a ball and meeting a charming prince with whom she could fall in love. But now her dream would not come true. She worked to clean the house best she could while tears fell freely from her eyes. It was the first time she had seriously considered leaving her father's house behind and starting over somewhere else. She felt so guilty about even thinking that, that she started crying even harder and decided to go to bed early.

She cried on her bed for what seemed hours until a soft, kind voice demanded her attention.

"Why are you crying?" the female asked.

Isabella looked up and she saw a short girl with pixie hair standing in front of her. Her skin was just as pale as that of Victoria, Jane and Heidi and she was at least as beautiful, as they were, if not more so. But her eyes were golden so Isabella wasn't afraid.

"Shouldn't you be at the ball?" the girl demanded.

"I can't go, I'm not allowed," Isabella said sadly.

"But why not?" She seemed genuinely shocked and appalled. "Said who?"

"My stepmother forbade me to go," Isabella explained.

"She is undermining royal orders!" the girl spit out furiously. "The invitation _specifically_ said ALL girls!" she continued angrily.

"I really wanted to go," Isabella replied softly, a bit taken aback by the forceful tone of the strange girl.

"Come, we have no time to lose!" the girl suddenly said in excitement.

"What do you mean?" Isabella demanded.

"You have a ball to attend!" the girl explained.

"I can't!"

"I'm the princess and I say you can!" the girl said sternly.

"The princess?" Isabella questioned confused.

"Yes, my name is Alice Cullen, princess of Forks. My father King Carlisle and my mother Queen Esme are hosting this ball and they specifically said that every girl should be there to dance with my brother Prince Edward. There is something strange about your stepmother and your stepsisters isn't there?" she questioned.

"Yes," Isabella answered. She had been sworn to secrecy.

"They are vampires are they not?" the princess continued.

"Yes madam," Isabella answered again, surprised that the princess seemed to know and wasn't even frightened or surprised. "How did you know?"

"Please, call me Alice, I have a feeling we will be great friends!" the girl said cheerfully. "And it takes one to smell one," she announced simply.

"Do you mean…?" Isabella did not know how to finish.

"Yes, now we don't have time for all of this now. We can discuss it after the ball; we'll have an eternity for that! First we have to do something about your appearance. Could you please stand up?" Alice said.

Isabella did as the princess asked.

"What is your name?" the princess asked easily.

"Isabella Swan," Isabella stated.

"Well Isabella, let's make you the belle of the ball!" Alice said confidently.

Princess Alice worked hard to make Isabella the most beautiful girl at the ball.

"How did you know I needed help?" Isabella asked after Alice was nearly done.

"It's my gift. I know my brother Edward is determined to find his mate at the ball, and I could tell that he wasn't going to succeed and that he would only find you after it was too late and he had already married someone else," she stated simply. "So I decided to come look for you and demand why you weren't at the ball but now I understand and I have to help you, for both your and my brother's sake as well as for the kingdom!" she said confidently.

"Oh," was all Isabella could say. She couldn't believe that she would actually be the prince's mate; it did not make sense to her.

"There, all done," Princess Alice stated confidently. "He'll be completely blown away by you!" she chimed. "Now remember, you _have_ to leave before midnight, otherwise you'll get in big trouble!" she told Isabella sternly.

"Thank you! For everything!" Isabella said kindly.

"You're welcome! Now hurry, our carriage is waiting outside to take us to the castle," she said as the two girls walked outside.

Isabella noticed her reflection and she was stunned. She looked prettier than she had ever done in her life, she was truly worthy of a ball; she looked nothing like herself.

Upon arrival at the ball, Princess Alice quickly guided Isabella towards the prince; after all, they had little time.

"Prince Edward, this is Isabella," Princess Alice said confidently, making Isabella cut in line with all the other girls who were waiting to have a dance with the prince.

"Pleasure to meet you," the prince said politely as he bowed and offered Isabella his hand.

She took it gladly and made a bow of her own. "Thank you, your highness," she said politely.

The prince and Isabella danced a magical dance. It was love at first sight. They danced until the clock struck twelve. That's when Alice interrupted.

"Isabella, it's midnight! You have to leave now! You're going to be late!" she rushed.

Isabella was reluctant to go but she knew her stepmother's wrath wouldn't be worth it.

"I-I have to go!" Isabella said as Alice pulled her away from Prince Edward. "Thank you for the wonderful evening!" she said weakly.

The prince was left with an empty feeling. He didn't understand. "But I don't even know your name," he yelled after her but he got no reply.

Princess Alice rushed Isabella back to the carriage but she realized they would be too late if they took normal transportation. So the princess flung Isabella on her back, to Isabella's great surprise, kicked off her heels and started running as fast as she could. While the princess swung Isabella on her back, Isabella's dress got caught behind one of the rose bushes in the royal garden and it ripped, leaving a part of the fabric behind on the bush.

Princess Alice and Isabella made it home just in time for Isabella to get changed and to go to bed, pretending she had been home all along. Princess Alice made sure to stay clear of the house this time, as to not leave much of her scent around the property. The three women were too excited about the prince to notice the unfamiliar scent and Isabella was safe.

Until the next morning Prince Edward's brother, Prince Emmett, and his sister's beloved, Prince Jasper, showed up at the door, asking if they could come in. Of course they were let in by Victoria, who was under the impression that they came to claim her daughters, or at least one, as the future wife of the crown prince.

"We have been sent to find the girl with the dress to which this piece of fabric belongs," Prince Emmett announced.

Victoria took one good look at the piece of fabric and she could smell the scent on it. The scent had also been what brought the two princes to their home in the first place. They had followed the scent on the fabric from the castle and traced it to Victoria's home. Victoria knew to whom the scent belonged but she did not understand how Isabella had managed to get away.

"I'm afraid that piece of fabric does not belong to us," she said quickly, hoping Isabella wouldn't show up. She knew very well that her scent was all over the house as it was and they would be certain it was her if she would appear in the room.

The princes could tell that Victoria was lying and they were furious with her for her audacity. They dropped their act of politeness and growled at Victoria. She had been around long but she was no match for the two princes so she quickly caved and showed her the way to the tower, where Isabella slept.

Victoria had realized that Isabella had been the mystery girl at the ball, the one who had so rudely occupied the prince for such a long time. She was furious and she knew that if the two princes would be able to get to her than she would marry the prince instead of one of her daughters. She'd rather that none of her family members had him than that _she_ did. She dashed up the stairs, quickly passed the princes and attacked the unsuspecting girl.

"You stupid fool!" she spat at Isabella. "You have no idea what you did by disobeying me! You just arranged your own death!" she said before lunging at the girl, she bit her in her neck and Isabella fell to the floor in pain. But before Victoria could drain the girl Prince Emmett and Prince Jasper stepped in. They tore Victoria away from Isabella and made sure she would no longer be able to hurt anyone.

Jane and Heidi were attracted by the noise of their mother screaming and all that was left of her by the time the two of them arrived was a pile of ashes and a heavy stench. The two girls knew better than to thwart royalty and they quickly fled.

Prince Emmett and Prince Jasper picked up Isabella and quickly carried her back to the castle.

"I'm afraid we're too late," King Carlisle said sadly upon seeing the girl. "The transformation has already begun and the venom has completely taken over her system. It will only be a matter of days before she will be one of us," he said thoughtfully.

Even though Prince Edward was sad that her human life had ended so abruptly, he was glad that he could now keep Isabella forever, if she would have him. Waiting by the side of her bed was excruciating but luckily she came to after three days and she seemed happy. Luckily Isabella remembered Prince Edward and the feelings she had had during the ball had not changed. She quickly flew into Prince Edward's arms and they shared a true love's kiss. Prince Edward had finally found his bride.

Isabella and Edward married not long after and Isabella moved in to the palace. But she still regularly visited the place where she had spent all her life, holding on to all the memories she had shared there, with her father as well as Victoria, Jane and Heidi. Jane and Heidi were never found again.

Isabella and Edward had a perfect marriage and a loving family for eternity. And they lived happily ever after.

_The End_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Well that was my Twilight version of Cinderella :) I hope the ones who requested it thought it lived up to their expectations ;) And I hope the rest of you just enjoyed the story! :) I'd love to hear more ideas, I really think it's a nice challenge to try and fit the characters into a fairytale :)

The next story will be The Little Mermaid :)

Xxx  
Thari


	5. The Little Vampire

**A/N:** As requested by **Love-it-away** I made a Vamp Tale of the Little Mermaid, called "The Little Vampire". It's a bit less traditional than the previous ones (for as far as you can call that traditional ;):P) But I hope you like it all the same.

I wrote this one because it was one of **Love-it-away**'s favorite fairytales but it was quite difficult for me since I wasn't at all familiar with this particular one. Sure I knew the story from hear-say but I had never actually watched the movie or read the book, I know shame on me! But I did watch the movie now so that I could write this story and I actually like it quite a lot! And after a bit of research I know that the movie is not technically a good telling of the actual tale but since it has the best happy ending, or a happy ending at all at least, I decided to base my story on the _movie_ and _not on the actual, traditional story_ :)

I hope you like what I made of it and as always I'm curious to know what you think! :) Enjoy!

**

* * *

The Little Vampire**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful vampire boy who had been turned at the age of 17. His name was Edward and he was the prince of a kingdom named Seattle. His father, King Carlisle, and his mother, Queen Esme, had ruled this particular kingdom for centuries already and they found it time to pass on the torch to their first son, Prince Edward.

Prince Edward, however, was not like his siblings. His siblings were all fun yet serious, they knew what they wanted out of their lives and they were happy to be where they were at the moment. Prince Edward was not. He wanted to see more of the world than just the walls of the kingdom. He wanted to explore the world and discover all there was to discover. His parents, however, forbade him to do so.

"The outside world is not like our kingdom," his father warned him time and time again. "The humans who are out there must never know of our existence, it would ruin us, they would try to hunt us and we would end up hurting every single one of them. We hunt animals for a reason. You must promise me never to go out there!" King Carlisle spoke earnestly.

Normally Prince Edward did as he was told. He tried to get as much joy out of life within the borders of the kingdom as he could. But one night he roamed to close to the border and he heard a female voice unlike any he had ever heard before. He was drawn to the sound and he needed to know to whom the voice belonged. It was unlike he had ever heard before. And when he peeked over the kingdom walls he saw her. The most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon.

The girl was with her friends, laughing and having a good time. They were celebrating her birthday and Prince Edward found out that the girl's name was Isabella. She was the princess of the kingdom closest to Seattle, the kingdom of Forks. It was love at first sight for the young vampire and he was determined to get to know the girl better.

"It is not smart to fall for a human girl," Prince Jasper, one of Edward's brothers, told Edward when he found him staring at this strange girl. "It can only end badly for one of you," he warned.

Edward knew it was wrong but he could not deny his feelings.

Then Isabella's friends decided to tread beyond the borders of their kingdom and into the kingdom of King Carlisle. It had been forbidden for centuries to go beyond those walls but the girls saw it as a good activity for the princess' birthday. The princess unwillingly comes along and they cautiously walk into a kingdom filled with vampires who hadn't smelled human blood in almost a hundred years. One vampire caught their scent and was immediately blood crazed. He attacked the girls. The girls tried to run away, screaming as they went, but the vampire was faster. He caught one of Isabella's friends and she begged her friends for help. All the girls kept running, back to where they were safe, all but one that is. Isabella turned around, ready to rescue her friend. She offered herself in the place of her friend.

The vampire couldn't care less which of the humans he captured and he admitted that Isabella's scent was divine. He traded the girls and the friend ran away without looking back at the girl who had just saved her life.

Edward witnessed the horror scene and he knew very well what vampires were capable of. He had heard the myths of vampires going crazy at the smell of human blood and he was determined to save his love. He fought off the vampire who had so brutally attacked the girl he loved and Edward quickly brought Isabella to safety.

Isabella had fainted from the shock and Edward, though able to hear her faint heartbeat, was afraid that his love could not be saved. Edward was left in the dark by the fact that he could not read Isabella's mind the way he could read everyone else's. He laid her on the floor with her head in his lap and waited for her to regain consciousness. Without realizing himself what he was doing he started to hum a tune that reminded him of a lullaby. He had never heard the sound before but it came natural as he held this beautiful girl in his arms. Her breathing became more regular and her heartbeat was regaining strength. He could hear a friend of Isabella, who he had heard was named Angela, return for her friend and he decided that he could not let the friend see him.

Edward made sure Isabella was comfortable on the floor and right before Angela came into sight, he fled the scene, returning to safety inside the walls of his own kingdom.

Isabella regained consciousness and could not remember much of what had happened. Her friend had not been able to tell her what happened either because it all seemed too unreal. They just knew that beyond those walls was a dangerous place. But Isabella could swear she remembered a beautiful voice singing a tune she had never heard before to her while she was unconscious. It seemed to be the melody of a lullaby but unlike anything she had ever heard before. She was determined to find the boy that belonged to that voice; she was convinced he was the one for her.

Back inside the castle, Edward is changed. His father is concerned and asks the help of Edward's sister, Alice. When she sees her father so concerned she decides to share what she had foreseen.

"Edward is in love with a human girl father," Alice explains. "He believes she is his mate. He met her last night and I could sense the change in him immediately."

King Carlisle is outraged by the disobedience of his son. He was afraid that his son would get hurt. If Edward would hurt this girl accidentally he would never forgive himself and King Carlisle could not stand his son going through something as painful as losing a mate. On top of that he was afraid of exposure. If any of the humans were to find out what Edward was, they would want to capture him and tried to examine him, like some humans had already tried to do with other vampires so many years ago. So he decided to forbid Edward from ever seeing this girl again.

After his outbreak and the order to leave the girl alone, King Carlisle leaves Edward's room and Edward is all alone. But not for long. He is soon joined by two vampires he had never seen before. The two were not of the same caliber as Edward and his family; these vampires were evil and sneaky. The two vampires, named Renata and Jane, told Edward that if he wants to be with his beloved human girl, there was a way in which it would work.

Edward is suspicious at first but he decides nothing would be worse than not being with Isabella. So he follows Jane and Renata out of the castle and to a deserted part of the kingdom. The two vampires bring Edward to a room in which an old vampire awaits him.

"You want to be with a human?" he questions him as soon as Edward enters.

He knew the man from stories, Aro. He was one of the most evil vampires their kingdom knew and his power was great. He could read all the thoughts of his opponents with one single touch and he had his two vampires, Renata and Jane, to clean up the dirty work for him.

Aro knew of Edward's ability to read minds and he made sure not to think of the effects of his plan in front of him. All he thought of were the possibilities for Edward and what it would be like for him to be with Isabella.

Edward was immediately drawn in by his thoughts; they were too appealing for him to ignore.

"If you can manage to make the girl fall in love with you within three days, you can be with her forever," Aro promised him. "If you manage it, I'll make sure your father never finds you and you can live happily ever after with your princess in her world. There is one catch though," he started with a grin. "You are not allowed to speak to the girl; she must fall in love with you without ever hearing your voice. If you do not manage to make her fall in love with you, you must promise to be my slave forever," he ended.

Edward knew of Aro's plans to use Edward against his own family but he could not care if it meant that he would not have Isabella. So he agreed to Aro's proposition. He would make Isabella fall in love with him without speaking one word to her.

"It must be sealed by a kiss before the sunset on the third day," Aro said as he presented Edward with the contract he needed to sign.

Edward signed the contract and quickly went on his way to find his love.

In the meantime, Alice had seen the deal Edward had decided to make with Aro and, since she was too late to stop Edward, she decided to do everything in her power to help her brother get his true love.

Edward walks outside of the kingdom of Seattle and into the land of Forks, where he would from now on pretend to be human. Alice followed him and Edward knew she was there to help so he allowed her to come with him, although she had to make sure that nobody saw her.

Isabella finds Edward near the border of the kingdom and she thinks he had also been attacked just beyond the border. She thinks he is the guy who had sung to her when she was unconscious but when it shows that he cannot speak she changes her mind. Isabella decides to help the stranger anyways and brings him back to the castle. King Charlie, Isabella's father, knows there something strange about the boy she brought home but kind as he is lets him stay with them nonetheless.

The next day Isabella decides to show Edward her father's kingdom. They walk through the meadows and they enjoy a boat ride along the river. Lucky for Edward there is no sun that day, so Isabella won't find out just yet what he really is. He makes a promise to himself to tell her once the three days are up and it is clear that she loves him as much as he loves her. If she would truly love him, she would also accept the truth about him.

They spend the entire evening on the boat. Alice has been following the two the entire day and she can see that Isabella loves her brother. She decided to help things along a little by creating a romantic mood. She set some candles on leaves and made them float next to Isabella and Edward's boat. She blew against the trees to create a soft melody and she hummed a romantic tune. Isabella picks up the signs and she wants to kiss Edward more than anything. She leans in closer but right before their lips touch the boat gets tipped over by Renata and Jane, who disappear just as quickly as they appeared, and the moment is lost.

Isabella and Edward return to the castle of King Charlie and they say goodnight to each other.

Aro is angered by the narrow escape with the kiss and he decides to take matters into his own hands. Since Alice is too preoccupied searching for Edward's future she misses Aro's scheme as he disguises himself to make him look younger and more appealing than he already looked. He hums the lullaby Edward had sung to Isabella previously right outside of her window and Isabella, drawn to the sound, thinks she found her true love at last.

The next morning Alice is delighted to see that Isabella's near future involves Isabella in a wedding dress, ready to get married and she runs to Edward to tell him the good news.

But before the two have any time to celebrate Alice's vision clears and she's introduced to the new fiancé of Isabella and their hearts sink. There is no more hope for Edward now that Isabella is marrying another man, she will not kiss Edward today and he will have to succumb to the will of Aro, destroying his family in the process.

Then Alice notices that the man Isabella is about to marry is Aro in disguise and Alice and Edward race to make it to the wedding and stop it. At the wedding Edward decides to break his contract with Aro and calls for Isabella, showing her that he is her true love.

She recognizes him immediately and is happy to have truly found him at last. She quickly rushes towards Edward and kisses him, but the sun had set just before and Aro had gotten his way. He shakes off his disguise and captures Edward, who cannot fight him anymore.

King Carlisle learns of Aro's scheme and quickly makes his way to Aro's home to confront him with what he has done. As soon as he sees the defeated look in his son's eyes he begs Aro to take him instead and release his son. Aro gladly accepts, since this means that the kingdom is finally his and it took him even less effort than he had hoped to dream.

Edward and Isabella both decide to fight Aro. In outrage Aro misdirects his attack and instead of throwing Edward in the flames he had built in his room, he throws Renata and Jane to their deaths. Outraged even more by this event Aro grows even more vicious as he attacks Edward once more. But right before he sinks his teeth into Edward's neck, Isabella tossed a flaming torch his way that she had just found in the fire. Paralyzed by the pain of the fire, Aro can easily be pushed into the flames by Edward.

Because of Aro's demise, King Carlisle is again free and the kingdom is once again his. Isabella runs into Edward's arms and kisses him. King Carlisle cannot deny the love between his son and his mate and he cannot deny the fact that this girl has just saved his son. He has hope that the two of them will make it work and he allows Edward to be with Isabella for eternity. But he has to decide for himself whether he wants to turn Isabella into one of them or whether he wants to live as a human until she dies.

Isabella makes this decision for him as she tells Edward she want to be with him for eternity and as she tells him how much it will hurt him when she is gone and he still has forever to look forward to. Edward changes her and they marry. At their wedding both humans and vampires were present, they celebrated the event in the kingdom of Forks but Edward's entire family, with his brothers and sisters and both his parents, was present. And they lived happily ever after.

_The End._

**

* * *

A/N**: Well that was it for the little mermaid ;) I hope it wasn't too farfetched. I liked writing this story because I'm not so familiar with this particular fairy tale, like I said before; I've seen the movie a total of once now ;) So it was an extra challenge for me :) I'm very curious to hear whether or not you liked it :) Even though I had to switch more things around with this story than I did with the previous ones, for one the ending that Isabella becomes like Edward instead of the other way around and that the little mermaid here is actually a guy and everything but I think it worked out and I hope you do to :) Let me know! :)

If you have any suggestions for stories you'd like to see me make into a Vamp Tale just let me know :) I am currently working on several other stories as well (yes several, can't seem to just do one thing at a time anymore ;):P) so it might take me a while to upload but I will if I think I can make anything good out of it :)

Until next time!  
Xxx,  
Thari


End file.
